


New Video Uploaded!

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Bi Alya, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, and a hamster named tikki, aroflux/asexual Nino, asexual/panromo Mari, autistic nino lahiffe, demisexual/romo Adrien, domestic? ish, i gave chloe a redemption so sue me, lesbian chloe, non-binary alya, queer platonic Nino/Adrien, they named a black cat plagg, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kinda poly YouTube post-canon AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**LuckyByDesign** uploaded a new video 5 hours ago_

** May the (Tri)force be With You (ft. TheLadyblog) **

"What do I do with this again?" An ombre-haired young woman asked, holding a whisk in her hand.

"You take whisks!" The raven-haired girl responded, a big grin on her face.

A pink screen took over the video and a small Ladybug-like creature floated beside a title screen "Good Luck Goodies".

When the picture came back, a twenty-five year old with blue-black hair pulled back into pigtails stood behind an island counter. Bowls of different shapes and sizes, a hand mixer, various whisks and measuring cups, as well as ingredients sat on the counter.

"Hey there Sweeties, it's me - Marinette! So, as you can see, the kitchen is different from last time," she motioned around her before looking back at the camera. "I've finally moved out of my parents' house-slash-bakery into my own place - with a few friends, of course." She looked at something off camera for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Okay, so today, I have a special guest. I know her as my best friend; you all know her from The Ladyblog and the corresponding Ladyvlog: Mlle. Alya Cesaire!"

The redhead from the video preview before the title screen popped up from behind the counter. "Oh thank god, my legs were about to give out." She grinned and waved at the camera. "Finally convinced Mari here to do a video collab with me - with the help from all my Ladyblog followers." She draped an arm over Marinette's shoulders. "So, Mari, what are we making today?"

"We are making a Hylian Shield cake, based on the shield from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! It's one of mine and my boyfriend's favorite games, and today is his birthday, soooo," Marinette grinned, a light blush warming her cheeks.

The video continued with Marinette describing and showing what ingredients and items would be necessary for the confection. She and Alya ended up with batter on their faces and aprons, but in the end the cake turned out perfectly.

"That's all for today, Sweeties. Like, comment, subscribe, and tune in next time! You never know, another collab could be around the corner!" She gave a two finger salute and a wink before the pink ending screen popped up.

\--

 **ganondorfsass** _3 hours ago_

whos the bf? cake looks so good. bf is lucky

 **lovelyladyluck** _29 minutes ago_

Isn't that ACG's sign off? The salute and wink? Suspiciouuuuus

\--

_**TheQueenB** uploaded a new video 4 hours ago_

** Girlfriend Does My Make-Up **

"Hey B-uties, Chloe here with a new make-up challenge," The blonde flipped her ponytail and smiled just slightly. "As you can see, I have Alya, from the Ladyblog, here with me."

Alya waved with her right hand, her left one hidden under the desk the two were sitting in front of. "Hey everyone! My second collab of the day, I feel special!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but her smile never faltered. "Okay, so for anyone who doesn't follow Alya's blog or vlog - go do that now, by the way - an update on life. We just moved in with Alya's boyfriend and two of our other friends. That being said, Alya is here with me today to do the 'Girlfriend Does My Make-up" challenge. I know it's supposed to be boyfriend, but I don't have one of those. So-"

"So here I am, and boy am I excited. Chlo _never_ lets me do her make-up-"

"That's because you can barely do your own."

Alya mock glared at the just slightly older girl. "I'll show you."

Chloe silently accepted the challenge before the screen made a hard cut. Chloe was sitting in the same spot, except she had a cloth headband in her hair to keep any stray hairs from falling in her face. She had no make-up on what-so-ever, which happened on very rare occasions. Many, many, _many_ cosmetic products lay strewn about the desk and also on a small table just behind where the two girls sat.

"Um… What does this even do?" Alya held a small circular object up to the camera before pulling it back.

"I can't tell you that," Chloe smirked, keeping her eyes closed as she waited for Alya to start.

The video showed Alya putting what she hoped was concealer and foundation on Chloe's face.

"I don't see why you wear all this stuff," Alya mused as she gently blended in the liquid to Chloe's skin. "You look great without it."

Chloe scoffed, "If you say so, nerd."

Alya continued to use probably more of the products on the desk than she needed to, but in the end, it wasn't too bad.

"At least you used my favorite color," Chloe shrugged, looking in the hand mirror she had picked up from the desk. "Eyeliner is a little uneven, but other than that - 7/10."

\--

 **No1Beeauty** _1 hour ago_

wait wait wait wait. chloe moved in with her girlfriend who has a boyfriend but the boyfriend isnt also chloes boyfriend? huh?

\-- **keeponbuzzing** replied _48 minutes ago_

\--go to alyas blog or chanel. alya posted a link to a livestream video with her nd chlo nd their new roommies. u can even send some qs

 **birthdaysuityas** _57 minutes ago_

Ok but alya is actually pretty good at doing chloe's signature look? Does she just spend time staring or something?

\--

_**AlleyChatGaming** uploaded a new video 4 hours ago_

** LoZ:OoT Final Battle ft. LuckyByDesign **

"Plagg! Seriously!?" The video opened to the camera being knocked askew and a blur of black fur running away before the neon green title screen with a small black cat creature hovering next to "Alley Chat Gaming" popped up.

When the video returned, the start screen for Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was on the screen with a small face cam square in the corner showing a blond young man in a black hoodie with cat ears on top and a blue-black haired female with a black-spotted red hoodie holding a fat, lazy black cat.

"Hey Kittens and Gentle-cats, Adrien here with a very, very special guest to help me play this game-"

"-that you've played twenty times-"

"-and shower me with kisses when Ganon kicks my ass," Adrien grinned, "is my lovely girlfriend, Marinette."

Marinette waved at the camera with the hand not petting the cat, "And also Plagg!" She gingerly picked up one of the cat's paws and waved it at the camera.

"Anyway, Mari is here to give me love and sup _purr_ t as I finish off my play through of this game _fur_ this channel," Adrien pressed start and selected his game file.

"And also make sure you only film one episode since it's _your **birthday**_ ," Marinette lightly nudged him with her shoulder.

Adrien chuckled and shrugged as he walked into the boss room. "Ok, so here it is: the greatest tennis match in all the world - a _paws_ itively spectacular game."

The video went on for nearly twenty minutes since Adrien kept getting killed by beast Ganon and had to do the timed 'leaving the castle' bit over and over again.

"I don't see why you can't jus grab Zelda and jump off the roof," Adrien grumbled, as he did the escape from the crumbling building for the upteenth time. "Mari, you do it. You kill Ganon. I _cat_ go on."

Marinette rolled her eyes and took the controller from Adrien as the blond fell back dramatically into the couch. "Such a drama queen."

Adrien watched with a dropped jaw and wide eyes as Marinette beat it in the first try.

"Well, I guess that ends that," Adrien shook his head, grinning. " _Cat_ ch ya later!" He gave his signature two finger salute and a wink as the video ended.

\--

 **ganondorfsass** _3 hours ago_

ACG! enjoy ur cake and gf! u the lucky man!

 **PrincessJellofish** _2 hours ago_

Happy birthday ACG! You and Marinette should do more collabs! You two are so cute together!

\--

"A birthday livestream!" Alya grinned, helping Marinette carry dinner and birthday cake into the living room. They arranged plates around the table in the center of the room. "The fans from all of our channels are asking questions and we're going to answer them."

Marinette sat herself on a red cushion on the floor in front of Adrien, who sat on the plush black couch. She leaned her head back against his legs and reached up a hand, smiling as he laced their fingers together. The two were still wearing their hoodies from recording Adrien's video.

"You two are going to make me sick," Chloe pretended to gag as she lowered herself into the matching black lounge chair. Her face was bare of make-up and her hair was down in a messy braid. She wore a simple ankle-length yellow skirt and a black and white horizontal striped tank top.

Nino was sprawled on the couch with his head in Adrien's lap. His signature red cap was laying on his chest as he listened to his latest remix through one side of his headphones, checking for any errors or dissonance. Grey sweatpants, mismatched socks of green and yellow, and a baggy blue t-shirt was all he wore.

Alya rolled her eyes and made Chloe scoot over in the chair. Her lopsided ponytail swished as she sat down. She wore simple light-wash denim capris and a tight-fitting but modest red, orange, and pink plaid short sleeve button-up. It had a small icing stain on it from that morning's recording for Marinette's channel.

As they were finishing dinner and about to cut the cake, the livestream started.

"Hey there Ladybloggers, it's Alya here with TheQueenB, LuckyByDesign, AlleyChatGaming, and DJNino!" Alya waved at the camera and then motioned to each person in turn. "Also known as Chloe, Mari, Adrien, and Nino. Now, we're here to answer your questions and let you know a little about us."

"Update!" Marinette smiled from her place in the floor. "As you could probably tell from the most recent videos we've posted, we're finally settled into our new place. The kitchen here is huge! And you should be expecting more collabs since we're all together now!"

Nino sat up, taking his headphones from his ears and letting them rest around his neck. He pulled his cap down on his head and got comfortable once more. He sat back against the back of the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin between his knee caps.

"Alright, let's get this started before it's time for my beauty sleep," Chloe mumbled, waving her hand nonchalantly at Alya's phone.

"No1Beeauty wants to know how our relationship works," Alya said, reading the question from her phone as she looked from Chloe beside her to Nino on the couch.

"I'm dating Alya; Nino's dating Alya, but I'm not dating Nino," Chloe shrugged. "Why is that so hard for people to understand?"

"Polyamory is still not completely accepted in most places, if any," Alya said, adjusting her glasses. "It's almost as weird as what Adrien and Nino have going on."

"Adri and I are queer-platonic partners," Nino clarified. "It's like best friends, but more. It's difficult to explain."

"It's cute is what it is," Marinette chirped. She smiled. "They're way closer than friends, but they aren't romantically inclined toward the other."

"Nope, all my romance is save for my Bugaboo," Adrien leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Marinette's.

"Gag me," Chloe muttered.

"Alright, next question is from… ganondorfs…ass?"

Marinette and Adrien burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alya quirked a brow.

"They commented on both of our videos today." Marinette answered before motioning for her best friend to read the question.

"Ganondorfsass wants to know how you two 'got so lucky' and found each other," Alya grinned and wiggled her eyebrows as matching blushes reared their heads on her friends' faces.

"W-well…" Marinette cleared her throat and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "It was back in collegé, and Adrien had just transferred into our class and Chloe-" She shot a mostly playful glare at the blonde female in the room. "-Chloe had put gum on my seat and I walked in as Adrien was trying to remove it, but-"

"-But, Mare-bear here wouldn't listen and thought I was just like Chloe was - at the time - and got really mad at me," Adrien shrugged sheepishly. "You don't want to be on the wrong side of her anger."

"No. No you do not," Chloe said. "I've learned my lesson. Trust me."

Marinette giggled, "In any case, the next day, it was raining and I forgot my umbrella and then there's this sweet, kind, generous, adorable model handing me his umbrella-"

"-which shut on you-"

"-yeah, thanks for a broken umbrella-"

Alya laughed, "Basically, Marinette couldn't talk to Adrien after that for like, at least a year. It was hilarious and frustrating."

The livestream continued for almost an hour before they cut cake and wished Adrien a happy birthday live, receiving a stream of comments wishing him a happy birthday as well before Alya cut the feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm'kay, so Mari's channel is a baking channel similar to Nerdy Nummies (it's great, seriously just watch some of the vids)  
> With Adrien's channel, I'm kinda taking inspiration from GameGrumps and like PeanutButterGamer and Markiplier  
> Chloe's channel is just a general beauty/skin care/challenge channel; she invites Mari on a lot, usually  
> Nino just releases music on his. he doesn't show his face typically, but his original songs, covers, remixes, and mash-ups are pretty popular  
> The one that probs needs the most explaining is Alya's channel. Ok, so the Ladyblog still exists in this, but it no longer really releases stuff pertaining to Ladybug and Chat Noir since there's no need to do so. She created the Ladyvlog as a self-help/self-care channel initially for LGBT youth, but she does things pertaining to just anyone as well. She gives advice and does a lot of livestream q&a videos.
> 
> And now that I've started a second fic within the past few days and will soon be without internet for a week, I bid you all adieu.
> 
> =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

"Pop-Tarts?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at the blue box in her hand before giving the same expression to her redhead friend. "Nath… What?"

"They're really good, trust me," Nathanael chuckled. "You and Adrien should do that Pop-Tart challenge thing a lot of American channels are doing." He shrugged.

Marinette looked him up and down before rolling her eyes. "That's why you brought us these?"

Nathanael blew a chunk of hair from his face before nodding. He had just returned from a six month trip to the US, having been gone on a business trip for his comic. "That and I didn't know what kind of tourist-y thing to get everyone."

Marinette hugged him. "Thanks Nath, it's good to have you back."

"I won't be here for long," he smiled. "I met someone, Marinette. She's great! We're doing the long distance thing right now, but…" He sighed wistfully. "I go back in a couple months, and I'm going to stay."

"Oh that’s wonderful!" Marinette smiled broadly. "You have to keep us updated!"

\--

_**LuckyByDesign **uploaded a new video 2 hours ago**** _

** Pop-Tart Challenge ft. the Blonde Squad **

"No, Plagg. Plagg, stop trying to eat Tikki!"

The video showed Marinette and Adrien scrambling around their dining room table covered in Pop-Tart boxes to try and get to something off screen, with Chloe just staring at them and trying to stifle a laugh. They were all wearing some sort of pajama sets; Marinette's being cat themed, Adrien's having ladybugs, and Chloe's having little golden tiaras.

The title screen popped up and then the video started again with Marinette sitting between Chloe and Adrien in their dining room all on one side of the table.

"Okay, so a friend of ours, many know him as Nath K. - the creator of the Ladybug & Chat Noir comics, brought us back some American breakfast items?" Marinette picked up a box of Pop-Tarts and showed it to the camera. "And told us we should do this Pop-Tart challenge thing where we're blindfolded and we try to guess the flavor of the Pop-Tarts."

"I don't know why you roped me into this, these look like colorful cardboard," Chloe scrunched her nose up at one of the packages they had opened to see what exactly they were.

"I bought Cookies & Cream ones once from the American section at the grocery," Adrien grinned. "They're actually not too bad, but I do have a sweet tooth."

"I feel like my parents would disown me if I like these?" Marinette laughed. "Maman, Papa, if you're watching this, I'm not serious."

The three started the challenge, with Adrien actually guessing the most right.

"Ok, pie shouldn't taste like that!" Chloe grimaced as they were ending the video. "Like, it was straight cinnamon."

"Like, comment, and subscribe and we'll see you Sweeties next time!" Marinette managed to get out between laughs as she, Adrien, and Chloe gave two-finger salutes before the ending screen popped up briefly before a video flickered to life.

The packet of Pop-Tarts that they had opened before the video to examine the contents had fallen to the floor halfway through the actual filming of the video.

Adrien lifted one side of his blindfold and cracked a grin as he looked from the Pop-Tarts to the other two in the frame of the video. "Hey, what do you call Pop-Tarts that fell on the floor?"

"Don't you d-"

"Drop-Tarts!" The video ended on Adrien's shit-eating grin and a groan coming from Chloe and Marinette.

\--

"Ok, nope. No more American snacks - you can tell Nathanael to leave them in America," Chloe grumbled, pointing her toothbrush accusingly at Marinette. She ran the fingers of her free hand through her drying hair and groaned as she put her toothbrush back in her mouth and looked at the split and dead ends.

"Time for a hair appointment?" Marinette asked, her tone almost teasing. She looked at her own surprisingly long hair. "We could set up a spa day - you, me, and Alya?"

Chloe's eyes lit up and she nodded as she finished brushing her teeth. "I could film it for my channel!" She rinsed off her toothbrush and grabbed her phone, looking through the calendar to see when would be best.

\--

_**TheLadyblog** uploaded a new video 16 hours ago_

** All About That Communication **

"Hey there Ladybloggers!" Alya grinned. "It's been a while since I've done a video, I think the last one was…" She looked down at her phone and scrolled through something. "Holy shit. Like, three weeks ago?" She shook her head and looked back at the camera. "So, I've been sent a question and I really feel like I need to answer it."

A white block appeared on the screen, a screenshot of a question that read: 'You've mentioned things in the past about being polyamorous, but you've never really gone into detail about your other preferences. You have a girlfriend and a boyfriend, and they have other relationships outside of the one they're in with you, but you're all still so happy. How do you make it work? Do you prefer girls over boys? Or vice versa? Your bio says you're not a girl or a boy, what are you? I find it strange that you've had this channel for so long, but you focus on everyone else more than yourself.'

Alya sighed after reading the question off.

"That was a lot of stuff to go through and the train of thought was hard to follow, so I'm going to start talking and hope that I answer most, if not all, of the questions asked."

She looked at her phone once more before setting it down and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"First off, I've never really thought about me being a boy or a girl, because I truthfully feel like neither," she shrugged. "It's just one of those things I just don't think is an important characteristic as far as my personal choices go. I use feminine pronouns because they're easy, but the closest thing I can think of as far as my gender goes is this term Marinette threw at me once which is Agender. It fits, but I also don't give much time of day to."

Alya groaned as her bedroom door was pushed open. The video made a hard cut and she was sitting back in her chair with Plagg in her lap.

"As far as my relationships with Chloe and Nino go, it's not something that works for everyone. I just have a lot of love to give. I love both Chloe and Nino dearly, but they don't click with each other. We had a few arguments at first out of jealousy or spite, but Nino also has his thing with Adrien so that helps whenever Nino can't talk to me. And surprisingly, Chloe and Marinette are really close. It's really all about communication, communication, communication."

Alya ran her fingers through Plagg's fur, smiling as she got a rumbling purr in return. She jumped as the cat startled itself awake and mewed up at her.

"I think that's my queue to get him some food. Thank you all for tuning in. Like, comment, subscribe and stay connected! Alya out."

\--

Alya stood and stretched, shaking her head at the video she had just rewatched. She tended to watch some of her videos the day they were posted just to make sure YouTube didn't mess them up somehow. She looked around her room, and jumped as her phone went off. She chuckled at the text from Chloe about a spa day. She left her room and walked to Chloe's. Sometimes she even wondered how they managed a five room flat and why everyone had their own room despite at least two people sharing a room each night.

"Spa day sounds good, when are we going?"

Chloe and Marinette both jumped as Alya walked in the room.

Alya laughed. "Did you two shower together again?"

"Chloe is _really_ good at washing hair," Marinette whined.

Chloe laughed and tried to hide the light pink heating up her cheeks.

"What will Adrien say?" Alya feigned dramatics, grinning. She looked at the two and her grin turned to a true smile. "So, when's this spa day?"

\--

_**TheQueenB** uploaded a new video 3 hours ago_

** Spa Day! Ft. TheLadyblog & LuckyByDesign **

"So, we're heading out now," Chloe said into the camera she carried as she grabbed her purse. "We're going to the spa downtown because - well, because we deserve it." She stuck her tongue out at the camera before turning it to face Marinette and Alya.

Marinette put her sunglasses on her head like a headband as she pulled her hair into a messy top bun. "It's been six months since we've gone and done something just the three of us."

Alya yawned and shrugged. "I can't wait to sleep with cucumbers on my face." She grinned.

The video cut to the three riding in the back of a car.

"So, we're actually going to the salon first," Chloe said, looking out the window instead of at the camera pointing up at her. "Marinette and I need hair cuts." She turned the camera from herself to Marinette and then to Alya. "Someone cuts their own hair."

"And you two won't let me do yours," Alya shrugged, not looking up from her phone. "It would save money."

"Like that's really a problem," Chloe rolled her eyes. "He may have stopped talking to me, but Daddy never took away my access to money."

The line was said so nonchalantly, and neither of the other two reacted to it. It was just a fact of life that had happened.

The video cut again and this time Alya was looking into the camera. "Chlo and Ri are getting their hair cut and styled, and I'm not allowed to see it until they're done." She pouted dramatically before the video cut again.

"So, we're done with the salon," Chloe grinned, holding the camera at a high angle to looked down on her and Marinette, both smiling.

Chloe had cut her nearly waist length hair up to her mid-back and changed her bangs to side-swept, pinned to keep it from falling in her eyes. Marinette's once mid-back length hair had been cut up to her shoulders, much like it had been in collegé and lycee.

Alya came up behind the two and into the frame. "They both look adorable!" She jostled the camera as she draped her arms around Chloe's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Unfortunately, we can't actually film inside the spa."

"See you later B-uties!"

\--

"Nino's wondering what we want for dinner," Alya said, looking at her phone as they got in the car to go back home.

"Ask him what they want, we'll pick it up on our way," Chloe countered.

"If it's up to them, it'll be pizza," Marinette grinned.

Alya nodded as she received a text. "You're exactly right." She chuckled, shaking her head. "The usual."

The three girls returned home with three pizzas and a salad to have dinner with the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've already mentioned to a commenter or two, right after I posted the first chapter I was without internet for a week. And then, the day I got to a place with internet, my computer charger shorted out and stopped working so I had to wait for a new one. I've been working a lot lately since the second half of my summer job started on the 9th.  
> Anyway, here is chapter two!  
> There isn't a lot of the guys in this chapter, since I wanted to focus on the relationship between these three for a little bit, but the enxt chapter will be mostly Nino and Adrien adventures and will expand more on the autistic Nino tag I have up there, like this chapter kinda expanded on the nonbinary Alya tag.  
> Also, you'll probably notice the lack of comment sections in this chapter. They're harder to do than you think. =^.^'= So I'll probably be omitting them most of the time unless I feel a dire need to have them or somebody gives me some good ones to go back and edit in!  
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed it and if anyone has any ideas for like, a "video" you want to see written, just comment below and let me know!
> 
> =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

_**TheLadyblog** uploaded a new video 42 minutes ago_

**First Video Tenth Anniversary Reaction**

"Hey everyone," Alya yawned, snuggling closer into her hoodie. "So, Since it's the ten year anniversary of my very first video posted on the Ladyblog and my five year anniversary since turning this into the channel it is now, I thought I would do one of those 'reacting to my first video' videos." She yawned once more and laughed to herself. "Sorry, it's been a really long day. So, since I already reviewed my actual first video - the footage of the very first akuma Stoneheart - for my three year anniversary, I'm going to watch my first video from the time it became the channel it is today."

Alya clicked a few things on her computer before a small square appeared in the corner of the screen.

The video opened up on a screen of a very somber looking Marinette and Adrien.

_"So, you told me you had something to tell me and the rest of Paris?" It was Alya's voice coming from behind the camera._

"Ok, I remember being very confused at this point. Because my best friend and her boyfriend had just rushed me after Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated Hawkmoth, looking distraught and so exhausted."

_"Right," Adrien said quietly, looking at Marinette with pleading eyes._

_Marinette nodded before looking passed the camera at Alya before looking back at the camera. "We were Ladybug and Chat Noir. I say_ were _because we no longer possess the items that made us the superheroes. Hawkmoth is gone, and-" Her voice caught in her throat "-and we were no longer needed…"_

_"Sh-should Paris need us, we will gladly accept once more," Adrien continued. "But, for now, Paris is safe. The world is safe, and we implore you to live without fear of akuma. We know it won't be easy, but we're here to help. Miraculous or no, we will always be Paris' heroes."_

_The screen made a hard cut to Alya sitting by herself in her bedroom, spinning slowly on her chair._

"What else do you do when you find out two of your closest friends were hiding a secret from you for five years?" Alya chuckled, watching herself on the video. "In any case, I got solace in the fact that they had only known each other's identities for three years."

_"I guess, for anyone who needs it, the Ladyblog is still open. Anyone who was akumatized, or has trauma from an akuma attack - feel free to post on the blog. There are support groups that meet in person and on video chats…" Alya trailed off before shaking her head and slamming a fist into the opposite hand._

_"The Ladyblog and the Ladyvlog are still going to be here. I'll be my own sort of hero!" She grinned. "I'll help those I can through videos and advice and self-help tips!"_

Alya laughed at her past self and shrugged. "I like to think I did a pretty good job. I have a really successful channel, and I have a pretty good life, even without following Ladybug and Chat Noir around all the time." She smiled at the camera and yawned once more. Her old video ended, though she let her gaze simply stay on the screen for a moment. "And I know for a fact, they're both proud of me."

The video ended in a flash similar to an old TV turning off.

\--

_**LuckyByDesign** uploaded a new video 35 minutes ago_

**Lady Luck Reacts to First Video**

The screen flickered to life to Marinette sitting in the dining room of the flat, a corner of the kitchen showing behind her. She had her hair pulled into a messy low bun and minimal make-up, but she wore what was obviously Adrien's black cat hoodie.

"Ok, so I'm following Alya's lead here and reacting to my first video; though we've all had to wait until pretty late to record today," Marinette smiled. "I've had this channel for about three years now, and-" She jumped as she heard a loud groaning from one of the bedrooms. She shook her head and looked back at her screen. "Chloe is also doing a reaction video; Adrien is too. He has Nino doing it with him since technically the channel started out with Nino helping Adrien beat a level."

There was a pause as Marinette used the same format as Alya and let her first video play in the corner on the video she was currently filming.

_"Hey everyone! It's Mari and today I'll be- oh shi-"_

Marinette laughed as the her in the old video knocked a bowl off of the counter and the screen cut to a technical error screen of color. "I like to think I've grown out of how clumsy I used to be."

"Don't count on it, lovebug," Adrien mumbled, walking behind her and placing a kiss on top of her head. He winked at the camera before grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and walking back to his room to continue recording his video.

"Rude," Marinette rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were pink as she continued watching her first video.

_"So today, I have Papa here to help me make something that's really famous here at the bakery!" Marinette grinned. She looked up at her father as he put an arm around her and she pressed into his side._

_Tom looked awkward on camera at first, but they both relaxed as they got into the rhythm of making the croissants from scratch just as Tom and Sabine did every morning._

Marinette wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and coughed out a small, watery laugh as the video ended. "I don't get around to seeing Maman and Papa much anymore." She smiled softly. "I have a lot to do for the channel and for my online boutique." She shrugged and wiped at her eyes once more. "But, I have their support and I have my own web of support here at the apartment."

She wrapped the hoodie around her tightly. "I think I'm going to see if Alya's done and make a midnight snack for everyone. Peace out, Sweeties! Next time, Nino's going to help me make three ingredient sugar cookies!"

\--

_**AlleyChatGaming** uploaded a new video 33 minutes ago_

**Revisiting the Past ft. DJNino**

"Ok, so since Mari and Alya and Chloe are all reacting to their first video on their channel, I decided to kind of do that?" Adrien grinned. "So, Nino and I are going to play the same game that we played on my very first video and leave a link below for you to decide if I've gotten better or not at this game."

"That you haven't picked up in the whole seven years since you started the channel," Nino grinned, placing an object that looked similar to a long eraser in the side of his mouth. He chewed on it quietly as Adrien started up the game.

The two played in almost silence until Adrien paused the game and stood up. He left the room with a form of silent communication happening between him and Nino.

Nino watched the door shut before grinning at the camera. He flipped his red cap backwards and unpaused the game. He won the round they had been playing and paused it just in time for Adrien to come back.

"Dude!" Adrien groaned. He bumped shoulders with Nino after handing him one of the water bottles. "Totally not fair!"

Nino shrugged. "You're the one who left me to my own devices, man." His speech was muddled only slightly around the object in his mouth, but he could still be understood.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Ok, since this jokey has violated the bro code of video game ethics, I guess that's it for today's video."

Nino gave the two finger salute as the video ended.

\--

**_TheQueenB_** uploaded a new video 17 minutes ago

**Memory Lane**

"Okay, so to start this video, I'm going to apologize," Chloe chuckled, brushing a strand of perfectly straight blonde hair away from her face. "I made this channel when I was sixteen. I was not a nice person when I was in school." She paused and took a breath. "Honestly, I deleted my first ever video I posted in on here once I found out Riri was Ladybug."

Plagg pushed open Chloe's door, mewing loudly at her.

Chloe groaned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in amusement as she heard Marinette recording in the dining room. She grabbed the big fat black cat and returned to her desk chair.

"I had a huge celebrity crush on Ladybug," Chloe said, her cheeks heating up momentarily. "I guess I should have realized then I wasn't exactly straight - despite clinging to Adrien and my lingering heterosexuality until I was eighteen." She shrugged. "I loved Ladybug, and I despised Marinette. I could never figure out why, really. She was… She was too good - too nice. She was practically perfect in every way, minus the clumsiness and the inability to talk to Adrien like a normal person."

Plagg meowed in content and bashed his head into Chloe's hand. He had noticed her absently stop petting him, even if she hadn't.

"I was awful to her. I got her in trouble; I tripped her. I ruined a few things for her; I even stole a design from her - well, I had an old friend do it for me and then had someone else make it…" Chloe trailed off, finding comfort in Plagg's soft fur. "My first video on this channel was how I had been best friends with Ladybug for two years and how she always came to protect me, and…" She shook her head. "And when we were all twenty, Marinette and Adrien defeated Hawkmoth and I was so distraught to find out my hero was my worst enemy. Of course, they had already been together since we were eighteen, but I just. Her being Ladybug made me hate her even more."

Chloe's phone buzzed and she smiled softly at the message before returning her attention to her viewers.

"In any case, a lot happened that year. I pushed away the person that had stuck with me throughout school despite the way I treated her - and I was probably worse to her than I was to Ri - and I came out to my father…" Chloe sniffled, trying to stop the tears before the started. "Sorry - I don't want to cry; I'm an ugly crier." She chuckled dryly and carefully dabbed at the corner of her eyes with the pads of her fingertips. "I lost my best friend; my father stopped speaking to me and even threatened to kick me out - but being the mayor he didn't want any scandals."

"And then she found me."

"A-alya? This is my video," Chloe tried to act offended and in control, but softened once more at her girlfriend's look.

Alya draped her arms over Chloe's shoulders from behind the desk chair. "Chloe was a bitch. To put it lightly. She made school life hard for both me and Mari - and even Adrien and Nino to a point." She shrugged. "But life throws you curve balls and you either ignore the messages, or you listen and change your ways."

"Yeah, and the slap to the face I got from you for what seemed to me to be out of the blue was a pretty big - and painful - sign," Chloe rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as Plagg jumped from her lap. "I admitted I was wrong. It's taken a while to get everyone to trust me, but we've come along way and I wouldn't really change who I am now for the world."

"Good-bye for now B-uties, Queen Bee here has to come join the snack and cuddle puddle happening soon."

Alya and Chloe waved as the video ended.

\--

"Wait, you let Alya actually cook?" Nino grinned, looking at Marinette. He knew his girlfriend could cook, she had made plenty of things for him throughout their relationship; he just enjoyed ganging up on her with Marinette.

Marinette shrugged and nodded. "She hasn't set anything on fire yet."

"Hey! You had me on an episode of Good Luck Goodies so don't even give me that shit," Alya snapped playfully as she plopped down in between Nino and Chloe. She laughed as Marinette reached over Chloe and swatted at Alya's ponytail.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist and pulled her into his lap, careful of the bowl of popcorn in front of him. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, smiling.

"I got a text from your cousin, Nino," Chloe said as the movie started. They never really watched the movies they played after a long day of work and recording, but it was always nice to spend time together.

"Really? What's she up to?" Nino turned and looked at Chloe.

"She's coming to visit," Chloe grinned. "Which means Riri and I can make our move~" She laughed at Marinette's bright red cheeks, Nino's raucous laughter, and then Alya and Adrien's nods of approval.

"Make our move, Chlo?" Marinette rolled her eyes as her cheeks began to go back to a normal color. "We've already _made_ our move."

"Yeah, over Skype!" Chloe threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture of exasperation. "But she won't be in Italy; she'll be here, in Paris, and I dunno, maybe we can convince her to stay?"

"Dudes, listen," Nino chuckled, calming down from his laughing fit. "I'm all for you two being with my cousin, and trust me, I love her to pieces, but I don't know if I could live with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Ok. Ok.  
> It's a really late chapter.  
> And I lied and it's not the Nino/Adrien chapter I promised, but I felt like some channel-origin info was needed? Idk. It just came to me and I needed to write it.  
> In any case, I went back to chapter one and edited the only age I mentioned, but I've decided to make them ~25  
> They became LB/CN when they were 15, found out each other's identity at 17, became a couple at 18, and defeated Hawkmoth at 20.  
> I'm also bringing in a new character next chapter; which will also be the Nino/Adrien chapter. I pinky swear this time! I've already started writing it!  
> Anyway, let me know what you think! And if there's anything you wanna see, just let me know in the comments below!
> 
> =^.^=


End file.
